1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic equipment which outputs data in synthetic voice, and more particularly to an electronic equipment which is provided with memory for storing digital signals expressing voice which has a plural number of kinds of sound qualities and which is designed to generate the stored digital signal in the form of voice having a plural number of kinds of sound qualities selectively corresponding to the switch data, key data, or other data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic equipment which outputs synthetic voice, for example, electronic voice desk calculator, external communication of data was performed by a single kind of voice, for example, by male voice. It had a drawback that with only a male voice the voice was hard to hear when there was a lot of voice in external environment. On the other hand, a voice synthesizing unit which generates female voice was developed recently and an electronic voice desk calculator which performed external communication with female voice appeared. However, hearing a female voice over a long period of time has been found annoying among the users of electronic voice desk calculator and it was problematic that in calm environment many users preferred male voice to female voice.